1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector having an improved shielding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments of technology, an electronic device, such as a TV, monitor, computer, or a portable terminal, can implement diverse functions, such as video output, web surfing, gaming, photography, and moving images capture.
Further, an electronic device may be connected to an external device by wire to transmit data.
For example, a USB memory may be connected to a TV, and data, such as a movie, music, or a photograph, which is stored in the USB memory, may be output through the TV or a monitor. For this, a USB port for connecting the memory to the TV or monitor should be provided in the TV.
In general, in order to connect to an external storage medium or another electronic device, the electronic device is provided with a connector, into which a terminal of USB or HDMI type is inserted to be electrically connected thereto.
Since such a connector serves as a mediator to connect a PCB and a cable to each other, impedance matching technology is required, and there is a need for technology that can completely shield noise that occurs in a signal.